Alvin and the chipmunks 4
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: My idea of what the new movie will be about. When Dave and the chipmunks decide to adopt a 16 year-old girl named Miranda they expect things to be great but things happen. A new chipmunk rivalry is brewing, Simon has a hard time admitting his feelings, Ryan likes Miranda, the music program is shutting down so now it's up the chipmunks, chipettes and Miranda to save the day.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Miranda

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106 and this is my first Alvin and the chipmunks fanfic. This is what I think the fourth movie will be about so picture it as a movie. So...enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Songs for this chapter (all songs will be chipmunk versions.) **

**Last Christmas by the chipettes feat the chipmunks (to see what I mean go on YouTube and see the version feat Simon)**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Jason Lee as Dave Seville**

**Zachary Levi as Toby Seville**

**Lily Collins as Miranda**

* * *

**Chipmunks:**

**Justin Long as the voice of Alvin**

**Matthew Gray Gubler**** as the voice of Simon**

******Jesse McCartney ********as the voice of Theodore**

**************Christina Applegate ********as the voice of Brittany**

**********************Anna Faris ************************as the voice of Jeanette**

**********************************************Amy Poehler as the voice of Eleanor**

* * *

The chipmunks and chipettes got out of the car and entered the mall with Toby going Christmas present shopping for Dave. Toby had been living with the chipmunks and Dave for a while so he could be closer to his girlfriend Julie.

"Alright guys Dave gave me 50 bucks to get him a gift so choose wisely." Toby said

"That will be hard for Alvin. Being wise is not in his vocabulary." Simon said

As they all waited for Alvin's comeback they heard nothing. They all looked around, he was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?"Toby asked

They looked around and found Alvin in front of a music store.

"Alvin what are you doing here?" Brittany asked

"Well I was thinking we should get Dave a guitar, since I broke the last one." He explained

"For once that's a good idea." Simon said which everyone agreed on.

"So what guitar were you thinking about getting him?" Toby asked

"That one." Alvin said pointing to an acoustic guitar on display.

But the price was too much. $350 for a new acoustic guitar.

"It's way too much." said Theodore

"Alright, who has money?" said Alvin

Quickly they all turned to Toby. Toby gave them a surprised look.

"I don't have that type of money." He protested

"What about your bank account?" Alvin asked

"I only have $20 in my account."

The chipmunks and Toby all stood there waiting for a solution.

"How about we make the money ourselves." Jeanette suggested shyly.

Jeanette was never one to give out ideas she usually just followed the in crowd. The other chipmunks gave her a surprised look.

"Um..Jen last time I checked we don't have jobs." Alvin said

Jeanette put her head down in embarrassment but Simon came to her defense.

"No actuallythat idea just might work." He said

Simon grabbed Toby's baseball cap from his head and ran over to the water fountain.

"We can sing for money." He explained

"What can we sing?" Eleanor asked

The chipmunks huddled up and then broke apart getting into performing positions. They all stood on the edge of the fountain. In the front was Jeanette and Simon with their siblings behind them and they started singing and Capella version of last christmas.

(_all)_

_Bum bump__-__bump bum bump-bump bump-bump bum 4x_

(the chipmunks broke formation and stood side by side each other)

(_Brittany)_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_  
(The chipmunks let Brittany takes the lead and did some dance moves along with it)

_Once bitten and twice shied_  
_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me baby. __Do you recognize me_

(_Alvin)_

(Alvin took the lead and they did in sync dance moves together)

_oh_

(_Alvin and Brittany)_  
_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

(_Simon and Jeanette)_  
_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_

(Simon and Jeanette did some in sync dance moves as well)

(_Chipettes)_  
_Now I know what a fool I've been_  
_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_(All)_

(now all of them joined together and did some in sync dance moves together)

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_(Song fades out)_

The chipmunks did a final pose and then checked their hat. In the hat was at least $125 still not enough. The chipmunks and chipettes felt disappointed in themselves. Toby tried to cheer them up.

"Don't worry guys, you tried your best." He said

They six chipmunks smiled at him and they all walked out of the mall and walked back to the car. As they walked backed car Eleanor noticed a girl, at least 16, sitting on the sidewalk. She noticed that the girl was strumming a guitar. Eleanor took the money from Toby and walked over to the girl.

The girl didn't notice Eleanor. She strummed the guitar with great force putting Eleanor in a trance. The girl had wavy black hair that went past her shoulders, hazel eyes, full lips, she wore a black and white plaid shirt, ripped jeans, navy hightop converse, her nails were painted black, apart from her dark features she had flawless pale skin. When she finished strumming she finally noticed Eleanor.

"Hi are you lost?" The girl asked in a plain tone she didn't even smile.

"No, I was just wondering how much for the guitar?" Eleanor said very cheerful with a smile.

"That depends how much are you offering?" The girl said

"How does $175 sounds?" Eleanor asked

The girl smirked at the bubbly chipmunk.

Meanwhile Toby and the remaining chipmunks waited for Eleanor to return. She finally did dragging a guitar case.

"Woah where did you get this from?" Toby asked

"Her. *giggles*"Eleanor said pointed to the girl who was still sitting on the sidewalk.

The chipmunks and Toby put the guitar in the back and drove home.

* * *

Dave sat at his piano trying out new material for the chipmunks and chipettes. As he sat there pounding on the keys the chipmunks and Toby came through the door. As the chipmunks came over to distract Dave, Toby went to hide the guitar.

"Hey Dave. Whatcha up to." Alvin asked as he got onto Dave's piano.

"Well I was working on some music. How was shopping?" He said

"Oh it was fine if you count buying stuff from a total stranger." Simon mumbled

"What?" Dave asked

"Nothing." Simon said

"Dave?" Theodore asked

"Yes Theodore."

"Do you want kids?" He asked shyly.

This stunned Dave. Theodore never asked questions like this.

"Well I have you guys. Your my kids." He replied

"No I mean human kids?"

"Well...I guess it would be nice raising a human and not six chipmunks."

Theodore gave Dave a paper for an orphanage that he learned about in school.

"I feel bad for these kids so I was thinking since Christmas is coming we can give someone a home."

Dave smiled at Theodore, he liked Theodore's idea.

"I'll think about it." He said "now why don't you guys go play some games with Toby."

The chipmunks left with Dave staring down at the paper wondering if he should or shouldn't do it.

* * *

Five days later the chipmunks were at school in front of their locker talking about what to get the chipettes for Christmas.

"Alright guys I'll get Brittany that vampire movie she has been nonstop talking about. Theodore you'll get Eleanor that cooking set. Simon you'll get Jeanette that chemistry set" Alvin instructed

"Got it."Theodore said

Simon didn't reply.

"Sy you okay" Alvin asked

Then Alvin noticed Simon was staring at Jeanette who was talking to her sister's at their lockers which were across from the chipmunks.

"Oh I see what's going on. My brother's in love." Alvin said

"No I am not."Simon denied.

"Admit Simon ever since we became friends with the chipettes you have always been shy around Jeanette."

"First of all Alvin you have no proof. Second of all if I did like her, she won't be interested she likes someone else."

"Are you talking about Simone? Simon he was a figment of your imagination."

"Yeah well Jeanette was obviously smitten by him."

"Alright looks like you need help from the love doctor."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am going to help you get Jeanette's attention. Starting with not getting her that chemistry set instead get her something nice like jewelry."

Simon rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew things were going to end up badly.

* * *

When the chipmunks got home they noticed Dave was more happy then usual.

"Hey guys" Dave said

"Hey Dave what are you so happy about." Brittany asked

"Come with me I'll show you."

Dave and the chipmunks got in the car and drove to the orphanage center Theodore was talking about.

"Today we are going to adopt a girl named Miranda." Dave said and he showed them a picture of a little girl that the center had gave him.

"Yay we're going to help someone in need." Eleanor said gleefully

The chipmunks and Dave entered the center and the chipmunks waited in the waiting room as Dave was talking to the lady at the front desk.

"Hi I am here to adopt Miranda Charleston." Dave said

The lady typed on her keyboard and smiled.

"Ah yes you are right on time." She said. "You can go meet her. Her room is the second to the right."

"Thanks" Dave said as he walked down the hallway.

Dave entered the room only to find a girl that was about 16. She was the same girl Eleanor had got the guitar from. She was painting a black and white picture. Her whole room was decorated with black and white paintings.

"I'm sorry are you Miranda Charleston?" Dave asked

"Yeah why?"

"My name is Dave Seville. I am here to adopt you."

"Okay I'll start packing"

"You know it's funny the picture that they gave me makes you look like a eight year old."

"Yeah the need to update those pictures."

"Well I'll be in the waiting room."

Dave went back to the waiting room and signed some paperwork.

"Is there anything I should know about her?" Dave asked

"She has been well educated so you can just sign her up at a high school. She has her drivers license and she has been going through a rough time so make her feel very welcomed."

As Dave finished the paper work Miranda came into the room with at least five bags.

"Woah did you pack the whole room." Alvin exclaimed

Miranda gave him the evil eye and walked over to Dave.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Okay."Dave said

And with that they left the orphanage.

* * *

When they got home Dave showed Miranda her room which was the attic. But Dave built it to make an extra room since Toby took the guest room. The floors were decorated with a white carpet. There was a bed decorated with black and white comforters and white pillows. A wardrobes and a desk for homework. There was also a balcony and the walls were wooden.

Miranda looked around the room and placed her bags on the bed.

"Do you like it?" Eleanor asked

"It's alright." Miranda replied.

"We'll leave you to unpack. Dinner will be ready soon." Dave said.

And with that they left Miranda in the room. She sighed and began to unpack. Little did she know how much she was going to love it here.

* * *

**Hope you all like that there will be a new chapter posted soon so stay tuned. I would like to know what you guys think will happen next and I am free for suggestions. Please review this chapter. =)**


	2. Chapter 2 New people and new enemies

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106 and this is my first Alvin and the chipmunks fanfic. This is what I think the fourth movie will be about so picture it as a movie. So...enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Songs for this chapter (all songs will be chipmunk versions.) **

**Shut up and drive by the chipettes**

**Follow me down by...(A.N you'll have to wait and see)**

**The only exception by the chipettes**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Jason Lee as Dave Seville**

**Zachary Levi as Toby Seville**

**Lily Collins as Miranda**

**Kevin Schmidt as Ryan Edwards**

**Wendie Malick as Dr. Rubin**

**Anjelah Johnson-Reyes as Julie**

**Bridget Mendler as Becca Kingston**

* * *

**Chipmunks:**

**Justin Long as the voice of Alvin**

**Matthew Gray Gubler**** as the voice of Simon**

******Jesse McCartney ********as the voice of Theodore**

**************Christina Applegate ********as the voice of Brittany**

**********************Anna Faris ************************as the voice of Jeanette**

**********************************************Amy Poehler as the voice of Eleanor**

* * *

Dave woke up early in the morning and walked in the kitchen only to find Miranda in her pajamas with baking flour in her face, hands, and hair.

"Morning. I'm making breakfast." She said plainly

It bothered Dave that she never smiled.

"That's really generous of you but just so you know I make breakfast in the mornings" Dave said

"It's fine. I usually wake up early in the morning so it doesn't bother me."

"What are you making."

"Homemade waffles. I'm using a waffle maker."

"We don't have a waffle maker."

"You do now."

"Alright why don't you go get ready for school. I'll stay here and make the waffles."

"Okay."

As Miranda left the chipmunks and chipettes entered the kitchen ready for school. As they sat down Dave served them there waffles.

"Where's Miranda?" Brittany asked

"She's getting ready for school." Dave replied

After a few minutes Miranda entered the kitchen. She wore a short sleeved v-necked shirt with silver words across the front that said 'wild child', s grey hoodie, a black beanie that dangled off the back of her head, skinny jeans, brown combat boots, a copper JanSport backpack was slung over her right shoulder, her hair was down, and she wore very neutral yet dark makeup. She looked almost gothic. The six chipmunks mouths gaped open, they had never seen a girl at Miranda's age dress like that.

"What is there something on my face?"Miranda asked as she took a seat to eat her breakfast.

"No. Not that, it's just that you look-" Alvin said

"Nice." Simon said stopping his brother from from whatever he was going to say.

"Thank you?"" Miranda said very confused. Then she started to eat

"More like scary." Alvin whispered to Simon.

"Alvin be nice. She is a guest and we need to make her feel welcomed in our family." Simon whispered back

"Who said I wanted her in this family." Alvin whispered back very annoyed.

Simon shook his head in frustration.

"Alvin you can never learn to appreciate things can you." Simon said.

After breakfast Dave made an announcement.

"Miranda since you are new to our family. I want to give you a gift." He said

He lead Miranda outside only to find a rusty blue pick up truck outside. Miranda turned and faced Dave.

"What is this?" She asked

Dave held out keys and placed them in her hand.

"I figured you wouldn't want me driving you to school, so this is for you." He said

Miranda gave him a smirk.

"Thanks Dave." Miranda said

"Alright I'll take the chipmunks to school and you can follow me." Dave said

"No it's alright I can take them. Plus I know where the school is."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Alright, guys Miranda is taking you to school."

The chipmunks and chipettes nodded as said their goodbyes to Dave and hopped in the passenger seat of the car.

Miranda got in the driver's seat and turned on the car and started the music. Which played 'Shut up and Drive'. As Miranda drove off very fast. Miranda drove like someone who had just drove for the first time. She did have her license and she never hit another car but she loved to drive fast. The six chipmunks screamed in horror as she drove. They were terrified that she was going to hit someone. Finally Miranda pulled into the school parking lot and stopped the car.

The chipmunks and chipettes caught there breaths and jumped out of the car. Alvin fell to the ground hugging it making a scene.

"Land, sweet solid land!" He cried out.

Miranda rolled her eyes and walked into the school with the chipmunks on her shoulder's so they could show her around.

"Alright go to the principal's office to get your schedule." Simon instructed

Miranda did as she was told. She went into Dr. Rubin's office while the chipmunks and chipettes waited outside for her. Miranda entered the office and stood next to the door waiting for Dr. Rubin to notice she walked in. Dr. Rubin was typing on her computer and finally looked up and noticed Miranda.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Ms. Seville we have been expecting you. Your father called yesterday and told us about you"

"He's not my father...technically."

"Yes well he did mention that he adopt you. Ms. Seville I am only going to say this once so pay attention. Here at West Eastman we expect our students to follow our rules which means no fighting, no harassment, no vandalism, no phones out on campus, and no gum chewing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes"

"Good."

Dr. Rubin gave Miranda her schedule and said good luck to her.

* * *

~_Meanwhile~_

As the chipmunks waited for Miranda, Alvin saw three chipmunks waiting next to them. Two boys and one girl. They looked different than them.

The girl chipmunk had a mix of Brittany and Alvin's fur color, she had green eyes, her hair was down and she had bangs that sweped to the side (like Christina Grimmie's hair), she wore a acid wash jean jacket over a black top that had neon orange stripes on it, a dark powder blue fluffy skirt, and a studded black belt. One of the boys had dirty blonde fur, he had hazel, his hair was spiked up, he wore a leather jacket over a grey shirt with a black microphone design on it and ripped jeans. The other boy had dark fur like Simon but it was a little more dark, blue eyes, his hair was smooth but sweped to the side and spiked up (like Connor Franta's hair),he wore a black fedora, he wore a black blazer over a blue shirt that said 'California Sun' in white letters, he had a black bracelet with red skull and crossbones on his left wrist, and jeans.

"Guys you need to see this" Alvin said to his brothers and the chipettes.

They all turned around and they were in shock. More chipmunks like them.

"Should we say hi?" Alvin whispered

"That would be the polite thing to do Alvin." Simon said

They walked over to them slowly and calmly. As they approached them, the three chipmunks glared at them.

"Hi." said Alvin "I'm-"

"We know who you are" said the girl chipmunk "I'm Celine and these are my friends Alex and Jake."

"Oh, are you guys related to each other?" Brittany asked

"Alex and Jake are step brothers"

"Step brothers?" Simon said very confused

"Mom had an active social life." Said the one with dirty blonde fur who was said to be Jake he had a British accent.

"Okay then nice meeting you all." Simon said as they saw Miranda exit out of the office.

The three chipmunks walked pass them but Alex stopped right in front of Jeanette. He gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Why hello there. What's your name?" He said he didn't have an accent like his brother.

"Oh...my n-n-name is J-J-Jeanette." She said shyly

"Alex! It's time to go" said Celine

"Until we meet again." He said and he gave Jeanette a kiss on her hand.

Jealousy ran through Simon's veins.

As they three chipmunks walked off Celine turned and smiled at them.

"And by the way Ian says hi" she said

* * *

"Ian!" Alvin exclaimed as he slammed his locker shut "Ian hired them and sent them here?!"

"That's what it looks like." Eleanor said "Maybe he's more evil than we thought."

"Eleanor's right. He was never one to trust." Brittany said.

"I still don't get it. Why would he still hate us after we forgave him on the island. Any ideas Jeanette?" Alvin asked

Jeanette was staring at her hand.

"Jeanette? Jeanette?!" Alvin exclaimed

"What? Oh sorry what did you say?" She asked

"Never mind"

All of a sudden Ryan Edwards came up to them. He still wore his football jersey over his shirt, jeans, and black converse.

"Sup dorks." He said

"What do you want Ryan?" Simon asked

* * *

Miranda came walking down the hallway and she stopped as she heard a booming voice.

"I want my lunch money that you owe me from three weeks ago."

* * *

"Wow three weeks ago your actually thinking." Simon said

Ryan smirked at Simon and flicked him hard making Simon fly back falling on his face.

* * *

Miranda saw the whole thing and she couldn't take it anymore. She stormed up to Ryan to give him a piece of her mind.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size." She yelled as she approached him.

A bunch of people surrounded them as if there was a fight going to happen.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ryan asked trying to be all cool. But deep down inside he was terrified no girl had ever tried to tell him off.

Miranda grabbed him by his jacket collar and pushed him against the lockers.

"Listen here buddy. I have been to jail and I'm not afraid to go back." She said

* * *

"She threatened to cut off his and I quote 'pretty face' and feed it to the wolves." Dr. Rubin said

Dave and Miranda were in the principal's office.

"What is wrong with you?" Dave asked

"I'm sorry for trying to defend Simon from a bully." Miranda said

"Mr. Edwards is not willing to press charges, so Ms. Seville consider this a warning." Dr. Rubin said

"Thank you. Can I leave now?" Miranda said

"No you are going to stay here and explain yourself to me." Dave said

"I don't have to explain anything to you, your not my father so stop trying to act like it." Miranda said

Then she grabbed her stuff and left the office.

* * *

During lunch everyone was staring and staying away from Miranda.

"What's up with them?"Miranda asked

"Well everyone is a little scared of you." Theodore said "kinda like how I am with the dark."

Miranda didn't like people being afraid of her. On the ride home Miranda drove at the normal speed and was silent the whole way home. As the chipmunks got out of the car but Miranda didn't get down.

Later that day Miranda came inside with shopping bags and she went in her room and stayed there the whole night.

* * *

The next morning Dave called Miranda down stairs for breakfast. When Miranda came down she looked different. She wore a white ruffled shirt, jeans and white converse. Her hair was dyed light brown with a little bit of blonde highlights, her eyebrows were also dyed brown. She dressed more like girl than a goth. Her makeup was more neutral as well.

"Good morning Miranda." Eleanor said cheerfully

"Good morning." She said

For the first time ever Miranda smiled.

"Are you guys ready for school?" She asked.

The chipmunks finished eating and went with Miranda to school. Miranda still drove at the regular speed but she drove still fast. As they entered the school people stared at Miranda and some people even thought she was a different person.

In Miranda's homeroom class she became friends with Becca Kingston. During school there was a school assembly in the auditorium.

"As you all know the music program has been losing some of its budgets so I have no choice but to shut it down. Unless I raise enough money to save the program. Which is why I am having a music competition. Auditions will be after school. The sign up sheet will be posted up during lunch." Said Dr Rubin

* * *

During lunch a lot of people signed up. While the chipmunks and Miranda were eating Miranda noticed Ryan kept on staring at her.

"Hey what's that guy Ryan's deal?" Miranda asked

"I don't know maybe he likes you." Brittany said

"I pushed him against a locker and threatened to cut off his face." She said

"Ryan is an odd person one minute he'll be a jerk then he'll be a cool person." Alvin said

Miranda left the cafeteria and went up to the sign up. As she signed her name Ryan approached her.

"What do you want Ryan?" Miranda asked

"Weird your signing up, so am I."

"You sing?"

"Well, I'm not a professional but I want to help out."

Miranda scoffed and walked away. The chipmunks and the chipettes went up to the sign up sheer only to find the three chipmunks that they meet yesterday signing up as well.

"Well look who it is the superstars of the school." Celine said

"Why Ian, I mean you could have chosen anyone better." Alvin said

"Well his offer was to good to pass up."

"What offer?" Brittany asked

"All I can say is watch your back."

The three chipmunks walked off. The chipmunks and the chipettes hated them immediately.

* * *

After school a lot showed up for the auditions. Julie, Dr. Rubin, and Becca were observing the people who were auditioning.

"Alright whose next." Julie announced

"C'mon guys we should go." Alvin said "we need to get this over and done."

"Not so fast losers. We're next." Said Celine who came out of nowhere

The three chipmunks got on a stool that was on stage in their formation. Celine was in the front and Alex and Jake were right behind her.

"Where's your CD?" Dr. Rubin asked

"We don't need one." Celine said with a smirk

Then they started singing

(_Celine)_

_Down, Down, down, down,_ (They started to do dance moves like they were creating  
Down,_ Down, Down, Down, _a story about two boys fighting over a girl and trying to  
_Take me, take me. _ get her attention.)  
_Outta here, it makes me_  
_Feels so, feels so_  
_Na-na-nana-na_

_(Alex)_

_Baby, baby_  
_Here we are all crazy_  
_You don't have to worry_  
_Na-na-nana-na_

_(Celine and Jake)_

_So follow me down (Where to?)_  
_Out of this town (With you)_  
_Girl you're moving way too slow..._

_So follow me down (Which way? Down, down...)_  
_I'll show you around (ok)_  
_There's a place we gotta go..._

_(Alex and Jake)_

_Follow me, follow me_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_  
_Follow me, follow me_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

_(Celine)_

_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh Oh_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

_Dancing, walking_  
_Clock keeps on tocking_  
_They sing, they sing_  
_Na-na-nana-na_

_(Alex)_

_Gentlemen and ladies_  
_Animals and babies_  
_We sing, we sing_  
_Na-na-nana-na_

_(Celine and Jake)_

_So follow me down (Where to?)_  
_Out of this town (With you)_  
_Girl you're moving way too slow..._

_So follow me down (Which way? Down, down...)_  
_I'll show you around (ok)_  
_There's a place we gotta go..._

_(Alex and Jake)_

_Follow me, follow me_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_  
_Follow me, follow me,_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

_(Celine)_

_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh Oh_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

_(All)_

_Follow me, follow me_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_  
_Follow me, follow me,_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

_(Celine)_

_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh Oh_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

_Ah Ah Oh Ah_  
_Ah Ah Oh Ah_  
_Ah Ah Oh Oh_

_Ah Ah Oh Ah_  
_Ah Ah Oh Ah_  
_Ah Ah Oh Oh_

_Down, down, down, down_  
_Oh Oh... (Ok!)_  
_Down, down, down, down_  
_Oh Oh_

_(Jake and Alex)_

_Follow me, follow me_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_  
_Follow me, follow me,_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

_(Celine)_

_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh Oh_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

_(All)_

_Follow me, follow me_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_  
_Follow me, follow me,_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh_  
_Uuuuuaah Oh Oh_  
_Fol-la-la-lala_

They struck a final poise and everyone cheered. The chipmunks and chipettes were in shock they sounded better than them. They didn't even need music to create a sick beat. Their voices weren't even as high pitched. The kinda sounded like humans

"Can we do that?" Eleanor asked

"No."the rest of the chipmunks said

"What is your group name?" Becca asked

"We like to call ourselves as the chippunks." Celine said

"Alright chippunks you may leave." Dr. Rubin said "whose next?"

Miranda got up on the stage with her guitar.

"Hi. My name is Miranda Seville and I am going to sing a song." She said

She started to strum the guitar and sang amazingly.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception. [4x]_

_You are the only exception. [4x]_

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Everyone cheered for her. Even Dr. Rubin was impressed. Miranda sat back down next to the chipmunks.

"So what did you guys think?" She asked

"That was-" Alvin said

"Awesome." Said Theodore cheerfully.

Miranda smiled at them. But Alvin wasn't buying any of it.

* * *

After the auditions Alvin went to his locker to get his math book that he borrowed from Simon. Ryan came up to him with a plead of help look on his face.

"What do you want Ryan." Alvin asked

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need help asking Miranda out."

Alvin laughed his head off.

"You want my help. Dude you have asked out every girl at this school and you want my help."

"I said it didn't I? Besides she's different?"

"She's also a great actress."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway I'll help you if you help me with Simon getting Jeanette's attention."

"Deal"

Alvin and Ryan shook hands. Maybe Ryan had changed for the better.

* * *

**Chippunks:**

**Nathalia Ramos as the voice as Celine**

**Brad Kavanagh as the voice as Jake**

**Logan Lerman as the voice as Alex**

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please review this chapter I really want to hear your opinions. I am free for ideas or music suggestions. I also need help with the name besides Alvin and the chipmunks 4. Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3 Chipmunk competition

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106 and this is my first Alvin and the chipmunks fanfic. This is what I think the fourth movie will be about so picture it as a movie. So...enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Songs for this chapter (all songs will be chipmunk versions.)**

**Can't hold us by the chipmunks,chipettes, and the chippunks**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Jason Lee as Dave Seville**

**Zachary Levi as Toby Seville**

**Lily Collins as Miranda**

**Kevin Schmidt as Ryan Edwards**

**Wendie Malick as Dr. Rubin**

**Anjelah Johnson-Reyes as Julie**

**Bridget Mendler as Becca Kingston**

* * *

**Chipmunks:**

**Justin Long as the voice of Alvin**

**Matthew Gray Gubler**** as the voice of Simon**

******Jesse McCartney ********as the voice of Theodore**

**************Chipettes:**

**************Christina Applegate ********as the voice of Brittany**

**********************Anna Faris ************************as the voice of Jeanette**

**********************************************Amy Poehler as the voice of Eleanor**

**Chippunks:**

**Nathalia Ramos as the voice of Celine**

**Brad Kavanagh as the voice of Jake**

**Logan Lerman as the voice of Alex**

* * *

The results were posted outside the office the next day. The chipmunks and chipettes got in. So did Miranda, Ryan even got in, and so did the chippunks.

"Looks like we have some competition." Celine said

The chippunks were at their lockers talking.

"We need a plan to break up those chipmunks. It's our turn in the spotlight." Jake said

"I've got it. Alex has already had his eyes sets on Jeanette and it pretty obvious that Simon is jealous. So I can flirt with Simon because it's pretty clear that Jeanette likes him as well."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Watch out chipmunks. This is war."

* * *

Miranda walked around the Seville house bored out of her mind. She entered Toby's room hoping she could talk to him. He was always so quiet around her. She found him on the bed playing on his Xbox.

"Hi." Miranda said

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Call of duty"

"Can I play?"

"Sure but don't be upset if you die. It's not exactly a girls game."

Miranda grabbed the control and began to play. Toby was impressed she was actually good.

"Woah, where did you learn to play like this." Toby asked

"Well when you're homeschooling and you don't have much to do we played video games."

Toby smiled at Miranda

"Your all right Miranda you know that."

Miranda smiled back at him. She had finally felt right at home. Miranda left the room and entered the chipmunks bedroom and found Simon trying to do some type of dance move.

"Hey Simon what cha up to." She asked

"Miranda do you know how to dance."

"Yeah I actually have been dancing my whole life. Why?"

"Well Alvin said I should practice and I don't know how to break dance very well not like Alvin or Theodore."

"Alright I'll teach you but if you but it's mostly about feeling the beat and going along with it."

Miranda did a couple of dance moves and Simon caught along and learned quickly. Miranda was very impressed.

"Simon that was awesome! You did great."

"Thanks"

Simon liked Miranda he knew her living here was a good idea and with that they continued to practice.

* * *

Later on Eleanor stood on kitchen counter and started to make spaghetti. Miranda entered the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Hey Ellie. What are you making?"

"Spaghetti, do you want to help?" Eleanor asked cheerfully

"Sure."

Miranda put the spaghetti noodles in the pot and began to help Eleanor with the rest of the ingredients. As they finished with the meatballs. They started to smell smoke. They both turned around and saw the pot of noodles on fire. Eleanor screamed as Miranda ran to put the fire out. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and finally put the fire out. Miranda and Eleanor stared at each other and began to laugh. They laughed until their sides hurt.

Alvin watched them from the living room. He wasn't happy. He wasn't going to let Miranda ruin his life.

* * *

The next day at school Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor stood at their lockers talking about what they were going to do for the fundraiser. But Simon wasn't paying attention.

"Simon. Simon!" Brittany said

"Sorry Brittany I have been a little distracted lately."

"About what?"

"Well for one thing ever since we had Miranda live with us haven't you noticed Alvin hasn't been acting like himself. I mean he hasn't been arguing or getting into trouble with Dave."

"Yeah it is a little weird if you think about."

"C'mon guys let's go see if Jeanette and Alvin are in the auditorium practicing" Eleanor said

Jeanette walked to her locker but before she could reach it she was stopped by none other than Alex.

"Why hello there Jeanette." He said trying to be smooth

"Oh...hi Alex." She said shyly

"So I was thinking maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime."

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm not interested in you like that. Maybe next time."

"Oh come on it'll be fun. I promise."

All of a sudden Alvin came out of nowhere.

"Dude she's not interested so back off." He said in a cruel voice

Jeanette backed away as Alvin got in front of her. They both left and meet the rest of the chipmunks in the auditorium. The all got on the piano and were about to practice the chippunks got in their way.

"Excuse you." Brittany said to them

"I don't think so losers not until Alex is received an apology." Celine said.

"For what?"

"For interrupting him and Jeanette's conversation."

"First of all he was being to pushy. Second of all what is your guys problem with us. You think your better than us I'd like to see you guys up against us in a battle."Alvin said

"Is that a challenge?" Celine demanded as she got up into Alvin's face.

Alvin gave her a smirk.

"Bring it!" He said

Alex dragged Celine back as they huddled up with Jake. All of a sudden music began to play from the band the sound of drums and others instruments filled the room. Jake and Celine took the lead as Alex began to sing.

_**(Alex)**_

_Ay, ay, ay_  
_come on let's go_  
_Yeah, let's go. _*_chuckles* __Alright, alright. __OK, uh, alright, OK. __Alright, OK_

(Alex started to get into position and he started to dance as he rapped)

_Return of the Mack, get up!_  
_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._  
_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_  
_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit. _(He continued to dance but he had his eyes set on Jeanette which Alvin and Simon noticed very well.)

_Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_  
_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy. _(He brushed his shoulder like he had dirt on it and he started to make himself look presentable for some unknown reason)

_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway, __And we did it our way_ (He moon walked and the put his arms around Celine and Jake as they approached the chipmunks and chipettes and gave them fierce looks)

_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_  
_And yet I'm on._  
_Let that stage light go and shine on down,_  
_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, _ (They chippunks started to do in sync dance moves together and Alex still stared at Jeanette)  
_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  
_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T stuff hustler,_  
_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_  
_Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing. _(Celine and Jake moved away from Alex and did some dance moves as as Alex approached Jeanette)

_Labels out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give that to the people_,  
_Spread it across the country. _ (Alex grabbed Jeanette hand and gave her a wink. Alvin tapped Simon's shoulder and gestured for him to do something but Simon was to scared.)  
Labels_ out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give it to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country. _(Alvin couldn't take it anymore he pushed Simon in between Jeanette and Alex. Simon stumbled in between the two and Alex gave Simon an evil look. The only thing Simon could do at that time was sing)

_**(Simon)**_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us. _(At first Simon just stood there but then he remembered what Miranda said about feeling the beat.)  
_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us. _(All of a sudden Simon began to dance to the beat. The rest of the chipmunks were impressed but the chippunks knew this meant war.)

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so dang grateful._  
_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_  
_But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you. _(Alvin, Theodore, and the chipettes were in shock. Simon never rapped and he wasn't half bad.)  
_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_  
_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_  
_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_  
_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_  
_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._That_ validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like. __Raise those hands, this is our party_. (The rest of the chipmunks started to dance along with Simon and they knew that the chippunks were on the same page as them. This was war.)

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_  
_I got my city right behind me_  
_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marchin ourselves. _(Alvin,Theodore,and the chipettes threw Simon up in the air and caught him in like it was a trust fall.)

_**(Alex)**_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us. _(The chipmunks,the chipettes, and the chippunks started do a dance battle. They were all fierce and ready for competition.)

_**(Celine)**_

_And so we put our hands up_  
_And so we put our hands up_

_**(chipettes)**_

_Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh_  
_Let's go!_

(Simon and Alex circled around each other giving each other fierce looks of hatred. As soon as the chipettes said let's go they backed away from each other and started to dance battle each other.)

**(Alex)**

_Na na na na na na na na (aha)_

_Hey_  
_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)_  
_Hey_  
_And all my people say. _(Alex showed off his dance moves as he sang)

_**(Simon)**_

_Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)_  
_(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Ma-ckle-more. _

(Simon did the same but he tried to make his more powerful.)

_**(Simon and Alex)** _

_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us. _(The chipmunks and chipettes danced as one as the chippunks did the same.)  
_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us. _(They all continued to dance. As they last word was sang they all struck a final pose.)

They all caught their breaths and heard clapping. They all turned and saw an audience that was practically the whole school.

"Guys you were awesome!" Miranda said as she walked on stage to the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Thanks Miranda." Theodore said

The chipmunk, chipettes, and chippunks stared at each other with looks of hatred.

"So who was the best? Us or the chippunks?" Alvin shouted to the crowd

No one could decide the chipmunks,the chipettes, and the chippunks were all so amazing.

Afterwards Simon was at his locker ready to go home but he was approached by Celine.

"Hey Simon." Celine said trying to flirt with him.

"Oh hi Celine." Simon said trying to be nice.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for Alex's behavior. I mean he can't just help liking Jeanette after she asked him out."

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jeanette asked Alex out. She could barely speak in front of people.

"Oh she did?" Simon replied

"Yeah. I really sorry Simon. I know how you feel. But if your free I'll be available." She said

"I'll get back to you on that"

"Great. See ya."

"Bye" he said as Celine left.

Little did he know Jeanette was behind his locker and she heard everything. She left heartbroken.

* * *

Ryan approached Miranda's locker trying to look presentable.

"Hi." He said

"Bye." She said as as slammed her locker and walked right past him.

He stood there feeling like an idiot until he heard laughing. He turned around and saw Alvin.

"Smooth." Alvin said

"Alright Alvin we had a deal help me get Miranda to like me."

"Okay calm down I will tell you but if this doesn't work then your out of luck."

Ryan nodded and Alvin started to whisper in his ear.

* * *

Miranda was sewing outfits in her room when the chipettes came in.

"What are you doing Miranda?" Brittany asked

"I am making clothes to start my own clothing line. It's what I always wanted to do if my music career didn't work."

"Really well then can you make us some new clothes."

"I'd love to but I need to ask you guys a few questions. Brittany what is your favorite kind of clothing style."

"Well for me it would be something chic yet a little preppy."

"Okay Eleanor what are you favorite hobbies to do."

"Oh that's easy I like to cook, play sports, and dance," she said cheerfully

"Alright Jeanette is their a specific outfit you like."

Jeanette bit her lip and became extremely shy.

"Well my mother did. She wore a floral dress...an-and a white apron. She was so kind."

All of a sudden Jeanette ran out of the room and went into her room.

"Is she alright." Miranda asked

"She'll be fine. Thank you for helping us make new outfits." Brittany said kindly

Miranda smiled as they left the room. She never felt more at home.

* * *

**Like it please review. What do you think will happen next? I need help with the name. It can't just be called Alvin and the chipmunks 4. Please pm me your ideas. I am free for suggestions. Promise to update soon. **

**Bye. =)**


End file.
